


Det lille rumvæsen

by calvinahobbes



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den 11. Doktor og Amelia lander i København i 1836 og møder H.C. Andersen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Det lille rumvæsen

Hans Christian kom omkring hjørnet af Store Strandgade og ud på Kongens Nytorv. Hans gang fjedrede så frejdigt, og han nynnede en lille melodistump, han netop denne uge havde hørt i teatret. Hans mave var fuld af god mad og givtigt samvær - han havde med stor succes improviseret et lille digt, og familien Collin havde været endog meget venlig stemt overfor det. Han måtte hjem og skrive det i dagbogen, mens han stadig huskede det. Han tog et chassé, så han vuggede frem som en springende giraf og var i næste nu nær ved at falde over sine egne ben: en højst ildevarslende og sælsom lyd sang gennem luften omkring ham.

Han dukkede nakken og så sig forvildet omkring. Netop da kom et blinkende lys til syne, midt på Kongens Nytorv, der lå øde hen i den tidlige aftentime. Det pulserede nærmest, som et fyrtårn. Hans Christian tog et nysgerrigt men forsigtigt skridt fremad. Luften flimrede for hans øjne, og han gned dem, og da han kiggede igen stod der pludselig på brostenene et lillebitte blåmalet skur med vinduer i dørene.

Hans Christian udbrød en kort og forbløffet latter. Det var dog mærkeligt! Og pludselig gik døren op! Og ud kom væltende, ganske vilde og grinende, to eksotisk klædte unge mennesker. Den første, en ung mand med viltert hår og sjusket tøj i spraglede farver, råbte, "Se bare, Amelia! London, 1836!" Den unge dame, som han havde under armen, lo og så sig omkring - hun var klædt ganske utækkeligt i en stumpet nederdel, der knap dækkede hendes lår, og en kort jakke af læder. Han Christian rødmede voldsomt og så hurtigt væk. Bedst som det umage par var på vej bort over pladsen i gadedrengehop, standsede den unge mand brat op. "Nej vent _lige_ lidt!" Han drejede om på stedet, så den unge pige blev svinget rundt som i en dans. Hans blik nåede Hans Christian, der uvægerligt tog et skridt tilbage ved kraften i de sjælfulde øjne. "Undskyld mig, hr.!" råbte manden og storkede frem imod Hans Christian med pigen ved hånden.

Manden i det underlige tøj stoppede igen op, og hans blik blev endnu mere gennemtrængende, før hans ansigt i næste øjeblik lyste op i et stort og betagende smil. "Jamen, hr. Andersen! Haha!"

Det gav et sæt i Hans Christian og han mærkede en rislende varme i maven; han var ganske sikker på, at han aldrig havde mødt denne mærkelige person før. Han rømmede sig. "Undskyld, jeg tror desværre ikke... Hvem har jeg den ære at...?"

"Nej, nej, selvfølgelig! De kender mig ikke, men jeg kender Dem! Amelia, mød Hans Christian Andersen!" Han slog ud i en flot bue med armen, en gestus der var en teaterskuespiller værdig. "Hr. Andersen, jeg er Doktoren og dette er Amelia. Det er en ære at møde Dem!"

"Det' løgn!" udbrød pigen, Emilie hed hun vist, og kom frem fra sit skjul bag sin følgesvend. Hun stirrede på ham indtil Hans Christian følte sig helt ilde til mode og begyndte at blive lettere fornærmet over hendes manglende pli. "Er det virkelig H.C. Andersen? Ham med den lille havfrue?"

"Nej, hør, jeg tror ikke-"

"Nej, nej, nej! Det er jo kun 1836. Havfruen kommer senere!" Manden, Doktoren, grinede stort. Hans humør var smittende.

Hans Christian tog sig selv i nakken. "En glæde at møde Dem begge, er jeg vis på." Han gav doktoren hånden. "Undskyld, jeg hørte vist ikke navnet?"

"Det var fordi jeg ikke sagde ét! Bare kald mig Doktor!" Doktoren greb hans hånd fast og trykkede og rystede den energisk. "Det var da en stor glæde at støde ind i Dem! Altid en glæde at møde en forfatter!"

Hans Christian følte kinderne rødme endnu en gang, men han følte også en vis stolthed. Hvem end disse mennesker var havde de altså hørt om hans udgivelser.

"Hvad med 'Tommelise'? Har du skrevet 'Tommelise' endnu?" spurgte pigen.

Han så undrende på hende. Det var da en underlig måde at spørge på! "Det _er_ mig, der har skrevet 'Tommelise'. De har altså læst mine eventyr?" Han tog et lille skridt frem mod hende og bøjede sig ned; han måtte jo lige vide: "Sig mig, hvad syntes De om det?"

"Åh, jeg elsker det!" udbrød hun, og Hans Christian rettede sig op og forsøgte at skjule sin glæde. Disse to mennesker var så dejligt frie og muntre, ja de var helt barnlige i deres væremåde!

"Dét glæder mig!" fortalte han hende. "Hvilken del kunne De bedst lide?"

Men netop som Emilie skulle til at svare, lød endnu en ejendommelig lyd, langt mere voldsom og ildevarslende end lyden fra Doktorens skur, som Hans Christian indtil nu havde glemt alt om i mødet med de to vilde mennesker. Han så sig over skulderen, i den retning Doktoren nu også kiggede, mod nordøst, hvor Kastellet lå. En brændende ildkugle som en komet fór hen over himlen og så ud til at falde ned i havnen lige ud for fæstningsværket. Et kort øjeblik troede Hans Christian, at Englænderne var kommet for at bombe København endnu en gang.

"De er en heldig mand, Andersen!" råbte Doktoren, og greb Hans Christian om håndleddet og begyndte at løbe. "Dét der var et Uidentificeret Flyvende Objekt!"

Hans Christian løb forvildet med, idet de tre tilsammen tordnede ned ad Bredgade som et spand vilde heste. Mens han pustede efter vejret undrede han sig over Doktorens ordvalg - han syntes det gav sig selv, at objektet var både uidentificeret og flyvende. "Undskyld, hvad skal vi?" stønnede han, mens han forsøgte at holde sin hat på hovedet.

"Hoho, Andersen, De vil elske det! Vi skal selvfølgelig identificere det! Åh, gad nok vide! Jeg tror-- Men lad os nu se. Kom nu, kom nu, løb hurtigere, I to!"

De stædsede ned ad Bredgade og drejede til højre ad Esplanaden, da de nåede Kastellet. Helt ud til havnen løb de, og dér, midt i havnen lå noget endnu mere sælsomt end Doktorens blå kasse og vuggede i vandoverfladen. Doktoren stoppede igen brat op, "Nå! Amelia, jeg tror det er en Meifys på afveje! De rejser billioner af kilometer gennem rummet i store flokke i deres en-persons-skibe. Den her er nok kommet for tæt på jordens atmosfære og er styrtet ned. Vi må se om den er i live endnu!" Han smed sig på maven, ud over havnekanten og rakte armen ud efter den aflange, sølvglinsende boble på størrelse med en lille dragkiste. Emilie smed sig hurtigt på knæ og holdt fast i hans fødder, mens han ufortrødent mavede sig længere og længere ud over havnebassinet. Endelig fik han fat på boblen og fik den trukket hen til kanten.

"Andersen, kom og hjælp," kaldte han, og Hans Christian skyndte sig hen for at hælpe med at bakse den glatte tingest op på det tørre. Doktoren var kommet op på knæ og gned sig i håret, så det strittede endnu vildere end før. "Nå, lad os så se!" Han trak en aflang tingest ud af jakkelommen og holdt den hen mod sølvægget. Den begyndte at summe og lyse grønt, og langsomt begyndte ægget at dele sig i to.

Hans Christian stirrede. Han følte sig svimmel. Indeni ægget lå et lille blågrønt væsen med store lukkede øjne, små næsehuller i et fladt ansigt og bred mund. Den havde langt sølvlignende hår og i stedet for ben havde den noget, der lignede en fiskehale. Doktoren lænede sig ind over det lille væsen. "Jeg tror, hun er i live endnu. Goddag, ven, er du vågen?" spurgte Doktoren med rørende mild røst. Væsenet rørte på sig og åbnede langsomt øjnene. "Fantastisk! Har De det godt?" Væsenet svarede med en trillende, fløjtende lyd og lavede en bevægelse med den ene arm. "Hvor godt. Så, hvis De bare vil lukke deres skib igen, så skal jeg straks reparere det, så De kan nå at indhente Deres familie!" Væsenet lavede flere lyde. "Åh, ingen årsag, ingen årsag!" Doktoren gav den et strålende smil.

Idet ægget langsomt lukkede sig igen, fangede væsenet Hans Christians blik, og han syntes han hørte lyden af brusende vand. Så lukkede døren sig helt, og doktoren holdt endnu en gang den lysende metalpind hen til det. Efter et øjeblik begyndte ægget at vibrere og pludselig lettede det og svævede et par centimeter over jorden.

Alle tre trådte et skridt bagud. Ægget glinsede unaturligt og rullede om sin egen akse. Det svævede langsomt ud over vandet, mens det virbrerede kraftigere og kraftigere. Det tog fart på, og i ét nu skød det i utrolig fart henover vandet og op i luften og forsvandt i et lysglimt. Hans Christian stirrede længe efter det.

"Utroligt..." lød det fra Emilie.

Doktoren lo og klappede en fast og varm hånd på Hans Christians skulder. "Min kære Andersen, jeg tror De netop har mødt Deres havfrue!" Emilie ved siden af ham lo også. Hans Christian så forvirret på dem. "Kom, kom, Andersen," sagde han og trak ham ved hånden på skulderen tilbage mod Esplanaden.

Hans Christian følte sig som i en drøm. Han så sløvt på Doktoren og hans følgesvend. "Jeg tror, jeg er nødt til at stille Dem et par spørgsmål, hvis De tillader..."

Doktoren lagde en venlig arm om hans ryg. "Spørg De bare! De er en ven. Nu vil De have endnu mere at tale med Charles Dickens om, når de De møder ham! Lad os gå tilbage til Tardisen."

Hans Christian fulgte med, mens han overvejede, hvad han dog skulle spørge om først.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Skrevet til The Scandinavian AO3 Challenge.
> 
> \- Denne historie blev skabt ud af mine to yndlingsbeskæftigelser i øjeblikket: at se 11th Doctor og at læse i min H.C. Andersen-biografi (skrevet af Jens Andersen).
> 
> \- H.C. Andersen udgav "Den lille havfrue" i 1937.
> 
> \- Emilie er den danske version af Amelia (en anden er Amalie, som var navnet på et par danske dronninger). Jeg mente det var sandsynligt, at H.C. Andersen ville høre fejl af det fremmede navn.
> 
> \- Englænderne bombarderede København i 1807.
> 
> \- H.C. Andersen mødte Charles Dickens i 1862 i England.
> 
> \- [Et maleri af Andersen fra 1836](http://www.hcandersen-homepage.dk/hcanders-billeder/andersen-1836-c.a.jensen.jpg)
> 
> \- Gadenavnene er rigtige og giver en kort rute gennem det 19. århundredes København.
> 
> \- Kongens Nytorv anno 1877 kan ses [her](http://images.berlingske.dk/node-images/426/620x355-c/426476-sheltens-pal-p-kongens-nytorv--.jpg)
> 
> \- I 1834 flyttede Andersen ind i en lejlighed i Nyhavn nr 20, 2. sal, som sikkert lignede [Gammel Strand i 1840](http://www.kb.dk/export/sites/kb_dk/da/nb/tema/webudstillinger/sk-mss/samtidige/4koebenhavn/4-12.jpg)
> 
> \- Andersens velgørere, familien Collin, boede lige i nærheden i Store Strandstræde.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Little Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81600) by [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes)




End file.
